


Regrets

by kisahawklin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/gifts).



Viggo wanders in the woods, lost in his thoughts. He mulls over ideas of the liquid nature of sexuality, how it slips through the consonants and vowels of those hateful words that try and trap it into well-defined spaces with no escape.

He knows there is either joy now and sorrow later, or restraint now and regret later. Sorrow he is comfortable with, his bones are etched with it. They have tracings of regret too, but those scars never cool down or become easier to bear. He thinks Orli has no regrets and wonders if he will be the first.


End file.
